sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Edgerly
| birth_place = Silver Spring, Maryland, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, comedian, singer | years_active = 1995–present | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin, and Doherty }} Christopher Edgerly (born August 6, 1969) is an American voice actor, comedian and singer. Life and career Born in Silver Spring, Maryland, Edgerly moved to Savannah, Georgia at the age of two with his mother and two brothers. He graduated from the University of Georgia with a degree in journalism. He provided the voice of Peter Potamus on the Adult Swim animated series, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, in addition to several guest voices on the TV series Drawn Together. Other television voice appearances include Duck Dodgers, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Kenan & Kel. He can also be heard as the voice of "Cloak" in the Disney animated feature The Wild. In 2006, Chris started voicing Nick Diamond, The Masked Man and referee Mills Lane on the return of MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch. He also provided a voice for a Brute in the video game Halo 2 and appeared on two episodes of Kenan & Kel. More recently, Edgerly lent his voice to Yuan, Magnius, and Kvar in the video game Tales of Symphonia. He has also voiced Cid Highwind in the film Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, as well as the video games Kingdom Hearts II, Lineage II, and Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII; voiced Berlioz/Supplice in Armored Core 4; voiced The Flash in the 2006 video game Justice League Heroes; and voiced the character of Sullivan in Resonance of Fate. He has voiced various soldiers in the video game Valkyria Chronicles and TEL in Infinity Blade III. He recently voiced the protagonist character Ken Ogawa in FromSoftware's video game Ninja Blade. He also provided the voice of Gambit in the video game adaption of X-Men Origins: Wolverine as well as voicing different characters in the 2012 video game, Lego The Lord of the Rings. He also voiced Peter Parker, J. Jonah Jameson, and Spider-Man in The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. He also voiced Francis Little in Disney XD original series, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Additionally, he voices Hidan in Naruto Shippuden. Edgerly played the voice of Jedi Master Eeth Koth for the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars in the second season episode "Grievous Intrigue". He recently become a cast member for The Simpsons, playing various characters. He also voiced Ren Hoek in the 2011 game Nicktoons MLB. In 2013, Edgerly took the role of a spiky winged creature called a pufferthorn, and his character was named Pop Thorn, in Skylanders: Swap Force. Edgerly also has provided the voice of Gobber the Belch on Cartoon Network's DreamWorks Dragons animated series for seasons 1 and 2. He will likely continue to do so for its 3rd season that will debut on Netflix in 2015. Edgerly was one of the two main voice actors in the English release of Top Cat: The Movie. Filmography Animation * Codename: Kids Next Door – Additional Voices * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Francis Little Anime * Baki - Ryuko Yanagi, others * Digimon Data Squad – Additional Voices * Naruto Shippūden – Hidan * Ultraman - Yosuke Endo, others Films Video games * Alpha Protocol – Sergei Surkov * Armored Core 4 – Berlioz, Eugene, Sadhana * Assassin's Creed II – Additional Voices * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood – Additional Voices * Avatar: The Game – Able Ryder (Male) * Baten Kaitos Origins – Elder Kamroh, Rodolfo * Brütal Legend – Glamhogs, Thunderhogs * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare – Marine Soldier #3, SAS Soldier, US Pilot * Call of Duty: Finest Hour – Additional Voices * Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts – Additional Voices * Cars 2 – Additional Voices * Cars Race-O-Rama – Additional Voices * The Darkness – Chester Coleman, Melvin Caines, Silvio Leatherchest * Diablo III – Additional Voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Additional Voices * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Yondu * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – Yondu * Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure – Scuttle * Disney's Planes – Additional Voices * Dragon Age: Origins – Additional Voices * DuckTales: Remastered – Gyro Gearloose * EverQuest II – Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII – Cocoon Inhabitants * Fortnite – Llama Prize * Gears of War 3 – Sailor #1, Stranded Guard * The Godfather II – Additional Voices * Ground Control II: Operation Exodus – Captain Jacob Angelus, Unit Feedback * Halo 2 – Brute * Halo 3 – Grunt * Halo: Reach – Grunt #1 * Happy Feet – Elder Penguins, Humans * Hitman: Absolution – Additional voices * How to Train Your Dragon – Gobber * The Incredibles – Additional Voices * inFamous – Pedestrian * Infinity Blade III – TEL * Iron Brigade – Claude * Jet Li: Rise to Honour – Additional Voices * Key of Heaven – Muzo * Lego The Lord of the Rings – Aragorn (sound effects) * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest – Éomer, Additional Voices * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth – Aragorn, Éomer * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II – Aragorn, Éomer * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch King – Aragorn, Éomer * The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age – Elegost * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North – Aragorn * Mass Effect – Captain Ventralis, Cole, Powell * Mass Effect 2 – Etarn Tiron, Additional Voices * Mass Effect 3 – Additional Voices * Maximo vs. Army of Zin – Grim, Bandit, Morgan's Guard * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault – Additional Voices * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Anbu, Hidan, Prisoner * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Hidan * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Hidan * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Hidan * Ninja Blade – Ken Ogawa * The Polar Express – Additional Voices * Project: Snowblind – Lt. Col. Kanazawa * The Punisher – Additional Voices * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time – Terachnoid #2 * Resistance 2 – Additional Voices * Resistance: Fall of Man – Additional Voices * * The Saboteur – Renard * Shadow of Rome – Additional Voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Pop Thorn * Skylanders: Swap Force – Pop Thorn * Skylanders: Trap Team – Pop Thorn * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions – Spider-Ham, Additional Voices * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – Eeth Koth * SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate – SWAT Officer Zack "Hollywood" Fields * Terminator Salvation – Resistance Soldiers * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter – Additional Voices * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 – Additional Voices * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – Additional Voices * Valkyria Chronicles – Calvaro Rodriguez * Yakuza – Additional Voices Theme parks * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man – Peter Parker / Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson * Dumbo the Flying Elephant – Timothy Q. Mouse * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure – Scuttle References External links * Category:1969 births Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:Actors from Savannah, Georgia Category:American male video game actors Category:21st-century American comedians